Sentinels Faculty and Members
The Sentinels History The Sentinels are a storied group of superheroes gathered and sponsered by an ex-member of the US Special Forces and Intelligence Organization, Arthur Davenport. From their first incarnation thirty years ago, there have been several roster changes and updates. What follows is a list of the most well-known, popular members of the past and modern days. Current Members Arthur Davenport - an older man, nearing his mid-seventies, who has spent almost half of his life working with superheroes and other Anomalous-class citizens of varying power and fame in the pursuit of international justice. Previously a special agent with the US government, Davenport lost his position and clearance after acting against direct orders to hold off on a counter-attack against the mutant rebellion in New York in 2042. He has since put his efforts towards first building a team trained and ready to respond to national and international crises, and now seeks to expand that same team's expertise into training new generations of heroes. Astra - A famous speedster and powerful manipulator of electricity, Astra is climbing into her fifties, or will be in a few years. She's clocking in even faster than she was in her youth and has a slew of new, shocking tricks up her sleeve. She remains part of the Sentinels but maintains only a few classes in the Academy itself. The Collective - A genius level intellect comprised of thousands upon thousands of artificial intelligence programs, all housed within a multi-armed, robotic body. The Collective are a non-violent, non-confrontational entity that work on new technology in the estate grounds, as well as providing a scientific and technical education for those students interested. He is the inventor of four iterations of helper drones that patrol the campus, Alphas I-IV. Dr. Jung - Dr. Stefan Schoenherr to those that are familiar with his psychological work and practices in the neurosciences, the brilliant psychokinetic is far more known for his powerful mental abilities and history of service with the US government in covert operations than his considerable contributions to the academic and medical world. Jung runs the mental training room and hospital for the trainees, and is apprently not entirely trusted by those in power to do so--several armed guards with anti-telepathy protection follow him wherever he goes. Hercules the Mighty - the mightiest man to ever live, Hercules nevertheless owns a gentle heart. Easily topping eight feet tall and appearing as a barrel-chested man of unparalleled swole, he possesses an intimidating, boisterous voice and exuberance to match. He serves as Davenport's second-in-command and assists with the orientation and development of new trainees. His real name has been lost to history, as he has fully adopted his role as the world's strongest hero. Lady Liberty - While she is often away serving the greater good elsewhere in the country and world, Lady Liberty is an integral part of the Academy and the Sentinels as a whole; she leads the latter and serves as the spokeswoman and public affairs liaison for the former. Well loved for her unwavering idealism in the pursuit of a better world and her diplomatic position, she also strives to find time to take students on field training engagements, believing that hands-on experience in more-or-less safe environments are the best way to train recruits. Ruby Rex - When Bruce Hornsby found the Fire of the Titans in an old Greek temple, he saw archeological fame in his future, not the colossal power and world-saving skills that come from the size and strength enhancing artifact! Difficult to harm and able to grow to great sizes, Hornsby is a well-liked Sentinel and teacher at the Academy. Spider - Definitely not the most professional of the Sentinels, Spider is the alias for the Sentinels' mysterious hacker-prodigy and information gatherer. He maintains an extensive network of contacts and partners across the internet, none of whom have ever seen him in real life. The White Rose - New York's famous vigilante and hometown Sentinel, the Rose is a hard, quiet woman who brooks little quarter in her pursuit of crime. Trained by the infamous Black Hood, Rose employs similar techniques and gadgets to aid in dishing out justice. Like or because of her mentor, she has received a great deal of dislike from the corrupt and non-corrupt in power and has many warrants our for her arrest, each of which she takes a great deal of pride in. Past Members Captain Spectacular - While one of the founding members of the Original Six, Captain Spectacular has since left the group to focus more on his solo career--a career that features movie deals, defense consultations, and high-profile opening ceremonies in addition to the more mundane efforts of fighting crime. He typically limits himself to threats on at least a national scale, but has been known to show up for smaller problems. Faust - Before the tragic accident which caused him to lose control of the demon inside of him, Faust was working hard on being a trusted member of the Original Six. Unfortunately, the corrupting effects of a powerful mentalist broke his willpower and unleashed Mephistopheles' full power on the unsuspecting nation. Through the combined efforts of the other five Sentinels, the demon was banished at terrible cost: Faust's life. The Black Hood - Without extra-human longevity as possessed by Captain Spectacular or Lady Liberty, the Black Hood fell to mankind's most patient nemesis: Time. Before her advanced years slowed her down, she took to training an apprentice to carry on her deadly craft, shaping the White Rose to be a dedicated, fearsome weapon like her own self. When the day came that she felt she could offer no more, the Hood simply disappeared.